Tiffany has 10 nectarines for every 2 pomegranates. Write the ratio of nectarines to pomegranates as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $10:2$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $10 \text{ to } 2$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{10}{2}=5$ Therefore, $5$ is the ratio of nectarines to pomegranates written as a simplified fraction.